Weather Manipulation
Weather Manipulation, also otherwise known as Atmokinesis, Meteorokinesis, or Weather Control, is the power and ability to manipulate, control, influence, and affect the weather. One with this ability can create storms such as thunder storms, hurricanes, monsoons and tornadoes, change the temperature and weather patterns, and even manipulate the natural elements. The bearer of this ability can sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. With weather manipulation, the user can manipulate, conjure, or simply cause meteorological disturbances. A sub-form of this is temperature manipulation, in which the practitioner can make it warmer or colder. Capabilities One with this could affect weather patterns, inducing storms or removing them, changing the temperature, conditions, etc. User can also sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. Factors Due to the great power and concentration required to manipulate the weather, few supernatural beings are capable of using this skill without losing control. *'Rains' - It is the control of water evaporated in the clouds, and can return to earth as well, in the form of snow or hail. *'Storms' - is a phenomenon characterized by the coexistence of two or more close air masses of different temperatures. The contrast associated with the physical effects involved leads to an instability characterized by rain, wind, lightning, thunder and occasional hail and other weather phenomena. *'Hurricanes' - is a storm system characterized by a closed circulation around a low pressure center and producing strong winds and heavy rain. The tropical cyclones draw their energy from the condensation of moist air, producing strong winds. Depending on your strength and location, can be called a tropical cyclone tropical depression, tropical storm, hurricane, typhoon or cyclone simply. *'Clouds' - is a visible mass consisting of snow crystals or water droplets in the atmosphere. The clouds scatter all visible light and therefore appear white. However, sometimes they are too thick or dense to light the cross, and then look gray or even black. Depending on some factors droplets can become rain, hail or snow. *'Blizzards' - is a storm of snow, ice and hail with heavy snowfall in intensity, which usually occurs in high mountain areas or high latitudes. The blizzards are very dangerous as they reduce visibility and increase the risk of death due to low temperatures that occur in them. *'Lightning' - is the vivid glow in the clouds produced by electrical shock. The energy of a lightning is very high and countless in a living body, because it is capable of burning alive tected. *'Tornadoes' - is a violently rotating funnel of air, its lower end is in contact with the surface of the Earth, and top with a large cloud vertical development or, exceptionally, with the base of a cumulus cloud. This is the more intense atmospheric phenomenon known. *'Fog' - is a collection of liquid water droplets or ice crystals suspended in the air at or near the Earth's surface. the fog causes a great low visibility, preventing you see more than a couple of meters. Can be used by/characters with this ability Unlimited Weather Manipulation *'God' (Omnipotent) *'Death' (Omnipotent) *'Oracle' (Nigh-Omnipotent) *'Jesus Christ' (Nigh-Omnipotent) * Seraphs (Nigh-Omnipotent) * Archangels (Nigh-Omnipotence) **'Michael' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Lucifer' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Ariel' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Uriel' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Sariel' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Raphael' (Nigh-Omnipotent) **'Gabriel' (Nigh-Omnipotent) Advanced Weather Control * [[Cherubim|'Cherubs']] - Can cause lightning storms * [[Powers|'Powers']] - They can cause hurricanes, rain, and thunderstorms Common Weather Control *'Angels' (Limited) - They can influence the weather to some degree. *'Azazel' - Azazel could cause irregular winds, thunder storms, and massive temperature fluctuations. *'Abbaddon' - When Abbaddon screams, it causes lightning and thunder. *'Reapers' (Very limited) - Reapers can cause sudden gusts of wind when they arrive. *'Witches' - Can use weather control, This power can be used in very powerful beings and defeat, but must be used quickly and accurate, otherwise, the witch could die by the great power. *'Vampires' - Can use this power, but only those of an old age and powerful. So far the only form of weather manipulation shown is to create fog from the air. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by God Category:Powers possessed by Death Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Vampires Category:Powers possessed by Witches